Primera vez
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: Magnus le ha enviado un mensaje de texto a Alec para invitarle a dormir esta noche. ¿Sólo dormir?


Aquí vuelvo con otro fic de esta pareja. Es que cuando empiezo a escribir de ellos no puedo parar~ Como era San Valentín, quería hacer algo especial. Además, este día en concreto también ha sido muy especial para mi gracias a estos dos, por lo que quería hacer algo. Sé que es cortito y que quizá no esté muy bien escrito pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para prepararlo, así que ¡lo siento! Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Mis dedos nerviosos jugueteaban con el frío metal de las llaves. Las letras negras sobre el fondo blanco del mensaje de texto todavía parpadeaban en mi memoria. Era un mensaje sencillo y claro que había logrado que mi corazón diera un vuelco y los nervios me atenazaran. "Me gustaría que pasáramos esta noche juntos, en mi apartamento. Magnus". Era simple, inocente. Llevábamos unos meses juntos, como pareja. Era lógico que quisiera pasar una noche conmigo, ¿no? Era la primera vez que no dormiría en el Instituto, sino en una casa ajena. Salí con paso silencioso, para no despertar a nadie. Miré el reloj digital de mi móvil. Las dos de la madrugada. Era tarde pero confiaba en que él supiera que no podía arriesgarme a salir antes. Caminé con paso dubitativo hacia su apartamento. Respiré hondo antes de meter las llaves en la cerradura del portal y, posteriormente, en la del loft.

-¿Magnus? –susurré. Solo me contestó el maullido apagado de Presidente Miau. Quizá se haya quedado dormido…

Cerré con cuidado y fui de puntillas al salón. Era más grande de lo que recordaba y ha sido redecorado. Cómo no. Magnus no es capaz de tener los mismos adornos durante más de una semana. En seguida me di cuenta de que la única luz provenía de múltiples velas repartidas por todo el lugar. En muebles, mesitas, cómodas, el suelo… Impregnaban el ambiente con calor tibio y un olor dulzón pero agradable. Dejé la cazadora en el sofá y fui hasta el dormitorio principal. Las velas también titilaban por allí, de llamativos colores y formas. Magnus estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Alzó la cabeza al verme, lo dejó en la mesilla de noche y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Viniste! Te estuve esperando. –me dio un rápido beso y me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Siento la tardanza. –apresuré a disculparme. –Tuve que esperar a que todos se fueran a dormir y…

-Lo entiendo. –sacudió las manos para quitarle importancia. -¿Te gustan las velas? –hizo un arco con los brazos para abarcar la habitación.

-Es un bonito detalle.

Magnus se apresuró a sacarme un pijama que había elegido él. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer viniendo de Magnus, era un sencillo pijama de seda completamente negro. También me explicó que se había tomado la libertad de comprarme un cepillo de dientes y unas zapatillas para estar por casa. Eran negras con gatos blancos dibujados. Suspiré y sonreí al verlas. Me abrazó por detrás y besó mi pelo mientras procedía a desvestirme para cambiarme. Él tan solo estaba ataviado con una bata de estampado de leopardo. Cuando fui consciente de que me estaba desnudando delante de él, el sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas y con una disculpa, me parapeté en el baño, dispuesto a ponerme el pijama lejos de su mirada de gato. Al salir, Magnus ya estaba metido en la cama… sin su bata… Con tan solo echar un vistazo supe que únicamente llevaba la ropa interior. Tragué saliva y me colé bajo las sábanas a su lado, con la seda frotando suave mi piel. Magnus sonrió de nuevo y con un chasquido de sus dedos, algunas velas se apagan como sopladas por un viento invisible, dejando la habitación en una cómoda penumbra.

Sentí la cercanía de su cuerpo. Intuí que quería acercarse más a mí pero que se contenía supuse que para no agobiarme o intimidarme. En un impulso y obligándome a vencer la vergüenza, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho cálido y moldeado. En seguida su brazo pasó por mi espalda, en un abrazo protector, y los labios se posaron en mi frente. Suspiró y noté como una sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios. Era la primera vez que estábamos así. Era la primera vez que dormía con él, prácticamente desnudo a centímetros de mí. Ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara y me alegrara de tener la cabeza oculta. Cerré los ojos y mediante el tacto, dibujé su cuerpo. Su brazo era musculoso y bien formado, como las piernas que se entrelazaban con las mías. Con la mano derecha acaricié su vientre plano y sin ombligo y ahora era él el que suspiraba. Subió mi mentón para besarme y le correspondí, tímido al principio, más decidido después. Acarició mi espalda con lentitud en el beso, haciéndome estremecer conforme rozaba mi nuca, mis omóplatos, mis costillas y bajaba hasta mi cadera. Mis nervios, que ya se habían extinguido casi al completo, renacieron más fuertes y vívidos que antes.

Sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, Magnus se colocó encima de mí. Su beso no había cambiado y seguía siendo tan pausado como al principio, pero ahora me sentía terriblemente intimidado. Una vocecita saltó en mi cabeza y su obviedad me dejó sin aliento. ¿Magnus solo pretendía dormir conmigo? Por lo poco que sabía de él, era algo demasiado simple para el brujo, teniendo en cuenta su amplia e intensa vida amorosa. ¿Se conformaría solo con eso? El pánico atenaza levemente, aunque no tuviera motivos para pensar otra cosa. Y más con el aliciente de que mis experiencias en ese campo eran nulas. En todos los sentidos. Absolutamente nulas. Debía haber comenzado a temblar como una hoja porque Magnus se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Pasa algo, Alec? –hacía tiempo que había empezado a llamarme así, en vez de Alexander. Aunque solo lo usaba en privado y cuando estaba cariñoso. No sabía exactamente que explicarle por lo que improvisé sobre la marcha.

-Bueno… nunca he estado así antes con nadie.

Magnus se relajó y agachó la cabeza en una carcajada. Su pelo me hacía cosquillas en la punta de la nariz y tuve el impulso de pegarle por burlarse de mi inexperiencia. Acarició mi mejilla y me besó la línea de la mandíbula.

-No haré nada que no quieras. –susurró. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Una alarma se encendió en alguna parte de mi mente. Esta noche no quería dormir conmigo, no precisamente. Mis pulmones se negaban a recoger aire y toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era lógico. Además, en algún momento debía llegar a este punto, tarde o temprano.

-Magnus… -mi voz salió en apenas un susurro y casi no logré que no temblara. –Tú sabes que yo… bueno… que yo… -puso un dedo en mis labios instándome a callar, con una dulce mirada tranquilizadora.

-Alec, sé que eres virgen. –dicho así, sonaba demasiado simple y estúpido. Me sentí terriblemente idiota e indefenso. –No pienso forzarte a nada, ya lo sabes.

-Es que no tengo experiencia. –protesté como si fuera un niño pequeño y me sentí aún más estúpido.

-Por eso necesitas adquirirla. –comentó divertido. Mi rubor aumentó al caer en la evidencia. -¿Y quién mejor que yo para ayudarte y enseñarte? –sus dedos trazaron una suave línea desde mi barbilla hasta el borde de mi pantalón que me hizo estremecer imperceptiblemente. –Solo dormiremos hoy, amor, ¿vale? –depositó un tierno beso en mi boca entre abierta y se reacomodó en la almohada, a mi lado.

Me quede perplejo y momentáneamente indignado. ¿Cómo que solo dormiremos? Ahora era yo el que no quería dormir. Un deseo se apoderó de mí y se negó a darme tregua. Un calor surgió en lo hondo de mi vientre, instándome a actuar y demostrarle que podía ser tan bueno como sus otros amantes. Aparté un poco las sábanas y en esa ocasión fui yo quién terminé encima de él, impidiéndole escapar con el mural de mi cuerpo. Magnus abrió los ojos, pero no puso ninguna resistencia. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Incliné mi cabeza para besarle despacio. Por muy atrevido que fuera mi arrebato, seguía nervioso y confuso. Magnus posó sus manos en mi cadera, dubitativo, aunque siguió mi beso. Me empujó ligeramente hacia atrás para cortar el contacto y me miró con sus preciosos ojos de gato.

-Alexander, sé por dónde vas. –frunció el ceño y me observó con cuidado. -¿Estás totalmente seguro de esto o simplemente lo haces por orgullo, por complacerme o por alguna tontería similar? –sus palabras me molestaron y alguna mueca hice porque rió divertido. –Alec. –se puso serio otra vez. –Puede que tenga muchos años pero eso no significa que no recuerde lo especial es que es la primera vez. –me sonrió con ternura y sentí que me derretía como un helado al sol. –Quiero que para ti sea algo muy especial, Alec -¡por el Ángel! Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba demasiado bien… -, por eso no voy a consentir que lo hagas sin más, ¿vale? –me dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-Sé que quiero hacerlo contigo y ahora. Además, ¡no hay nadie más especial que tú! –no sé exactamente qué me impulsó a decir eso, si el enfado por rechazarme o las ganas de demostrarle que estaba preparado si era con él. Que haría cualquier cosa si era con él. Mi declaración le sorprendió en demasía y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Lógico, yo nunca hubiera dicho nada así. Quizá el olor de las velas y el humo que había en el aire me habían nublado los sentidos y no era consciente de lo que decía o hacía. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, siempre tan dicharachero y con algo ingenioso que decir, se había quedado sin palabras y tan solo permanecía con la boca formando una "o" y una expresión de incredulidad reflejada en el rostro. Sin demorarme más, volví a besarle. Magnus ya no dudó de mi decisión pues colocó sus manos en mis caderas, atrayéndome hacia él, dejando el mínimo espacio entre nosotros.

La piel caliente del brujo palpitaba bajo mis palmas según recorría su pecho desnudo, trazando eses y bajando hasta su vientre. Me alcé sobre mis codos para poder desabrocharme el pijama, con pulso tembloroso. Él no apartaba sus ojos verdes de cada uno de mis movimientos pero me obligué a mantener la calma y centrarme en mis actos, no pensando en la atención que me profesaba. Terminé con todos los botones y me deshice de la parte de arriba, tirándola al suelo. Noté como se mordía el labio inferior y me deshacía con la mirada. Respiré hondo y titubeé en la goma de mis pantalones. Magnus aprovechó para agarrarme fuertemente por la muñeca, tirar de mi e invertir posiciones. Su piel ardía sobre mi ahora pecho desnudo y era una sensación reconfortante. Su propia calidez parecía haberme traspasado y la sentía sobre mi propia carne.

-Vale que quieras entrenarte, cazador. –me dedicó una pervertida sonrisa. –Pero antes tengo que adiestrarte. –ronroneó satisfecho y toda la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas… y más abajo.

Besó despacio mi cuello, sin prisa, con ternura, y suspiré. Sus labios eran adictivos, sin importar lo que hiciera con ellos. Su cadera rozó con la mía y no pude evitar gemir, lo que provocó una risa de satisfacción y que mi sonrojo y vergüenza aumentaran. Clavé las uñas en su espalda a modo de protesta, pero surtió un efecto que no esperaba pues él también gimió. Ajá, así que no era invulnerable. Se recuperó y me mordió sin fuerza, creando con sus dientes un escalofrío que me recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies, dejándome una placentera sensación y un anhelo de más. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, repitió el proceso en un par de ocasiones más mientras frotaba su cadera contra la mía, mostrando toda su excitación. Yo ya no tenía tiempo para sonrojarme, estaba demasiado ocupado y centrado en cómo sus labios exploraban cada rincón de mí, en cómo jugaba peligrosamente con la goma de mis pantalones y por encima de ellos, haciéndome jadear.

Me enredé en su lacio pelo negro, cubierto de purpurina de colores alegres. Tironeé ligeramente de él cuando me tocó por encima del pijama sutilmente. Coló sus hábiles dedos por la cinturilla y todo mi cuerpo tembló. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mis pezones y me olvidé por completo de lo que ocurría de mi cadera en adelante. Tan entretenido estaba disfrutando con su boca y jadeando por ello, que apenas me enteré del momento en el que me quitó lo que quedaba de pijama y me quedé en ropa interior, apresado por él. El calor se extendió por todo mi ser y Magnus mordió su carnoso labio inferior. Esa imagen fue más sexy de lo que podía soportar, por lo que me incorporé, buscando besarle desesperadamente. Con nuestros cuerpos tan pegados era fácil sentir cuan apasionados y deseosos estábamos ambos, algo que hacía que dicho deseo aumentara irrefrenablemente. Chasqueó los dedos y mi ropa interior desapareció por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho. Estaba vulnerable y completamente expuesto a él, indefenso. Por lo que mis manos, antes de poder reaccionar, se apresuraron a desnudarle a él también, estando así igualados.

Con suavidad, me reclinó sobre las almohadas e puso su rodilla derecha entre mis piernas, para acceder mejor, supuse. Una mano se ocultó en mi pelo azabache para evitar que moviera la cabeza y poder besarme sin descanso, cosa que yo quería y necesitaba en aquel instante, tanto o más que el propio oxígeno. La otra descendió hasta mi erección, comenzando a masajearla con maestría y experiencia, como demostraron los prontos gemidos que asomaron sin remedio desde la profundidad de mi garganta. Contento con el resultado, empezó a aumentar el ritmo progresivamente y yo no sabía que más hacer aparte de seguir gimiendo y retorciéndome de placer. Arañaba sus brazos, tiraba de su pelo y arrugaba las sábanas entre mis dedos ansiosos. Una tensión desconocida para mí se acumuló en mi vientre y, aun sin haber tenido nunca relaciones, el instinto sexual pareció despertar del todo y me indicó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que aquello se produjera, Magnus se detuvo. Le lancé una mirada enfadada y una mueca de decepción y él me obsequió con una bonita sonrisa y un gesto que indicaba paciencia.

Yo quería más y más y no me parecía en absoluto justo que me dejara a medias de esa forma tan cruel. Se apoyó sobre las rodillas y lubricó sus dedos índice y corazón, sin dejar de mirarme. Me sentía intimidado y terriblemente avergonzado, pero no podía apartar los ojos de una imagen tan excitante, y ahora era yo el que mordía mi labio inferior. Cuando terminó concienzudamente, abrí más mis piernas y se posicionó entre ellas. Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y me preguntó si de verdad estaba listo para eso. Asentí. Repartió besos por mi frente, nariz, pómulos, mandíbula y cuello mientras introducía un dedo, regresando posteriormente a mis labios, besándome con suavidad. A pesar de su extremada delicadeza, no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Me escuchó y paró, dedicándose a las caricias para tranquilizarme. La abracé con fuerza para indicarle que todo estaba bien, que no pasa nada, que continuara. Me miró durante un instante para asegurarse y me sumergí en sus ojos, como hacía cada vez que me fijaba en ellos.

-Te amo. –susurré. Su expresión me transmitió una dulzura tan grande que no había palabras para describirla. Besó la punta de mi nariz y siguió dilatándome, introduciendo un segundo dedo después. No tardé mucho en acostumbrarme a la sensación y pronto sus dedos fueron sustituidos por él.

Se notaba su experiencia pues me derretí de placer desde el primer instante. Fue delicado conmigo, cuidando de que disfrutara y fuera especial para mí. Él de vez en cuando me deleitaba con algún gemido ronco y algún que otro gruñido, lo que le hacía ver increíblemente atractivo. Magnus se recostó en mi estómago cuanto terminamos, sudoroso y jadeante. Acaricié con ternura su pelo húmedo y se arrastró hacía arriba para depositar un beso en mi barbilla.

-¿Fue tan especial como creías que sería? –preguntó apresurándose a cubrirnos con las sábanas. Me giré y le encaré.

-Fue mucho más que eso. –contesté antes de besarle. –Gracias. –susurré.

Mi corazón latía deprisa y en ese instante supe que mi vida solo sería especial si me mantenía a su lado.


End file.
